criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
The Feywild
:→ For the location that this episode is named for, see Feywild. | Image = 059IntoTheFeywild.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Taliesin Jaffe as Percival de Rolo. | ChapterNum = 5 | EpNum = 03 | GnSNum = C1E59 | Airdate = 2016-07-07 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 3:08:33 | VOD = http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-episode-59 | Podcast = http://criticalrolepodcast.geekandsundry.com/e/episode-59-the-feywild/ | Transcript = Transcript | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the third episode of the fifth chapter of Critical Role. Between this episode and the previous Vox Machina campaign episode, two special one-shot episodes of Critical Role aired: and . In search of one of the Vestiges of the Divergence, Vox Machina enters the Feywild—a magical but dangerous twilight reflection of the Material Plane. After finding a nymph from their past and a mischievous satyr, the party finds its way to a familiar place: the home of Vax'ildan and Vex'ahlia's father, the elven city of Syngorn. Synopsis Pre-Show Announcements Previously on ''Critical Role'' "Vox Machina, the group of adventurers who had found their way, now seeking the Vestiges of the Divergence, ancient artifacts of power, to help them in their struggle against the Chroma Conclave, the collection of chromatic dragons that have just razed the entire countryside of Tal'Dorei. "They've acquired a few Vestiges, but the most recent one sends them to the Feywild in search of Fenthras, a bow which seems to acquire the eyes of Vex upon it. The party took care of some business, managed to ward off an assassination attempt by a rakshasa, and found their way through Keyleth's ''Plane Shift spell into the Feywild, somewhere in the vicinity of the portal where the nymph in the Frostweald, on meeting Vox Machina years before, supposedly lives."'' Part I Vox Machina finds themselves in Feywild. Percy doesn't see any sign of civilization but notices a stone structure in the distance. Keyleth and Percy take off in that direction despite the twins warnings. Vex and Vax try to remember anything that pertains to the fairy lights and think the lights are not will o wisps. flying over the Feywild on Death from Above in |artist=NLN4|src=https://twitter.com/NLN4v/status/751297178002296832}}]] Break Part II Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Scanlan Shorthalt * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot * Trinket * Vax'ildan * Vex'ahlia New * Unnamed feyspecks * Unnamed shaded figure (possibly the satyr below?) * Garmelie: A satyr from the Feywild, captured by Vex'ahlia. * Watcher Iova:Matthew Mercer released a page of his DM notes containing a description of Feywild characters. An elf from Syngorn. * Tsoradun the Happy (mentioned only) * WodenaSpelling of "Wodena" obtained from Matthew Mercer's notes in the ninth episode of GM Tips with Matt Mercer, entitled "Behind the Screen" (source). (mentioned only) Returning * Nahla: A nymph from the Feywild, whom Grog had encountered (presumably intimately) before the stream. Inventory Quotations * Garmelie: I don't steal—I borrow indefinitely! * Percy: (to Vex'ahlia) Honestly, dear, you’re too happy to look like you come from money. Vex'ahlia I don’t believe that. Percy: No, it’s a sure sign of it, is an abject misery, believe me. I can speak to it. You look too much like you, and you don’t look enough like something you’re supposed to be. If you feel the urge to deeply bullshit, I’d be happy to help you. It’s not hard. Vex'ahlia: No? Percy: No. It is easy to pretend you come from money. You just have to be a bit of a shit and wear what everybody else is wearing. Does this have something to do with that city? It does, doesn’t it. Who’s there? Vex'ahlia: Well, you know. Everyone. We were judged, growing up, and I don’t look forward to seeing that again. Percy: (sighs) Well. Vex'ahlia: It’s not important. Percy: Oh, I disagree. Dear, I think that if you’re worried about them knowing whether or not you’ve made your money and made your fortune– I don’t think that’s going to be the thing to earn their respect. I think you’re better off, A, with the company that you keep, and B, with the fact that you’re probably just better than most of them. I’ve known a lot of people with money, and they are definitely not worth you. And besides, if they have something nice that makes you feel inferior, we can just take it. Vex'ahlia: (laughs) I like the way you think. Percy: Well, and then they’re just shit without anything, and then you’re you with their stuff. External Links * Episode transcript References Art: